


Daring Looks and Almost Kisses

by rachanlv



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, public!handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme prompt fill: <i>It doesn't always have to be a kinky, acrobatic sex act to make Erik happy.</i></p><p>
  <i>Sometimes just having the shorter man sitting in his lap, holding him tight and feeling him squirm and shiver in his grip as he brings him of with his hand in slow, long strokes is the most satisfying thing in the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Looks and Almost Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, I apologise for that. In case of any mistakes, please correct me~ And yes, I turned the tables-- Charles is in control of things~

It might have been the usual outdoor training; it might have been almost anything from irritation-filled lecture with preaching the younger mutants that they are doing absolutely nothing right to witnessing surprisingly astonishing results from the mentioned youngsters, that might just earn his respect- somewhat, at least. As far as his imagination goes –quite vibrant and lively indeed- he did not anticipate any of this. _Charles_.

Charles Francis Xavier and that smile of his, innocent as it may seem for the unwary around him, but devilish in reality, as Erik knows by experience. He knows that nothing good –in its most debatable sense, of course- would happen when Charles is smirking like that, a gleam of excitement in his blue eyes, sending tingling sensations down Erik’s spine.  
And nothing gives him away as he leisurely strolls towards the round wooden table where Erik sits- enjoying his free time- a break between trainings, while youngsters are having fairly crazy and fun time running around the training field doing god knows what.

Charles sits right next to Erik, shoulders brushing not so subtly; placing one leg over the other in swift motion, he looked up at his friend- lover?- neither one of them knew how the thing that is going on between them was called.

It was a starring contest with suggestive smiles, daring looks and almost kisses –just a light brush of his luscious lips over his own- the ones that left the burning sensation, regardless the minimum of the actual contact. Charles came to tease, a game he is well accustomed to; well, two can play at that game.

 _‘Erik-,’_ he let out a surprised (in all the right ways) gasp, as Erik’s teeth grazed gently, with a possessive undertone being just there, over the delicate skin right below his ear. Charles always tasted like dark chocolate and earl grey tea -delicious.

 _Kiss, kiss, bite_.

A satisfactory whimper and a hand clutching his knee, fingers digging deep into the fabric of his sweatpants, Erik could not be more pleased with this game. But Charles was full of surprises himself; Erik was not prepared and he could not, for the best of him, hold it in, as a silent moan escaped his lips. Oh Charles and his tricks -the pressure of his hand on his cock, fingers taking a firm grip through the fabric –just like Erik loves it- _fantastic_.

 _Up and down, up and down_.

Every stroke was like a little electric shock, sweet and mind numbing. The tempo of his movements was agonizingly slow; whenever Erik would buck his hips just so, in need for more friction, Charles would just stop his movement.

 _‘Oh Erik,’_ he whispered, lips tickling his ear, _‘should I stop?’_ Fingers trailing the sides of his evident erection, thumb brushing over the sensitive head through the cloth – _god that feels good._

 _‘You fucking tease-’_ were the last coherent words Erik could pronounce, for Charles just snuck in, fingers chilly against his heat.

Erik could not remember the last time he was so turned on, so fucking hard, just pushing into Charles’ hand, feeling the slender fingers going down, _down_ and then up again; strokes hard, fast and heated. The others could see what is going on under the table _–God_ , it only fueled the situation more.

 _A moan_.

It took a couple of seconds to register that it was indeed a moan, a delicious and lusty and wanton moan, but not his. Another couple of seconds to register Charles’ hot and erratic breathing and if he wasn’t as hard as a fucking rock already, just that look –those blue eyes dark with desire- would be enough to make him hard any time of day or night.

 _‘I want you– Erik-‘_ it was all the motivation he needed to claim Charles’ lips in a fervent and hungry kiss, licking and biting his lips in-between.

Charles was pushing him to the edge with each stroke and when he goddamn moaned, eager not to break the kiss, Erik’s hand found its way behind his lover’s back, sneaking right underneath the fabric of his pants. And he grabbed his ass _–hard_ , earning an even more delicious moan in return, as Charles leaned into the kiss, pressing his lips even harder, _‘Fuck, Charles- I want-‘_

 _‘Say it,’_ talking was a very difficult endeavor, but he needed it, he needed to hear it, _‘what do you want to do with me- Ah-!’_ he gasped _–loud-_ as Erik’s finger touched the sensitive bit of flesh between his buttocks; a circling motion and a little push inside –enough to make Charles back arch in pleasure.

_‘I want to bend you over-‘_

_‘Yes?-‘_

_‘ - and fuck you senseless, right on this table-’_ another little push inside; a tremble and a mind-blowing groan from Charles, so low and luscious, completely supporting the idea of being fucked just like that. A hard and rough stroke for Erik, that made him groan in unison with his lover, eyes closing shut. _Oh God, not yet, too soon_.

 _‘Ah- Just how hard you want me, Erik?’_ his own breathing ragged, the feeling of Erik’s finger is amazing, but not quite as satisfying, he would love to have so much more, _‘Hard enough to make me scream?_ ’

 _‘Fuck Charles- I’m gonna-‘_ that came out as a hiss, that dead sexy voice in his ear along with his fingers wrapped around him were not helping in postponing the finale, and there were just so many things left that he would like to do.

 _‘Is this how you want me, Erik?’_ a mental image sent to his brain -Charles moaning his name, so loud, that he nearly screams, while riding his cock, so hot and tight around him, all the while touching himself, hand sliding up and down- mimicking the motion of his hips- was enough to push Erik over the edge, as he comes in Charles’ hand, seeing nothing but white spots before his eyes.

As Charles hand was about to retreat, Erik grabbed him by the wrist –fingers closing around his hand gently, earning a sweet and deep kiss from his lover in return.

 _‘I hope you are prepared for what is going to happen to you the very moment we set foot in the mansion?_ ’ Erik smirked, _‘That-‘_ he grabbed Charles’ hard cock, that was so painfully aching for attention, through his pants; a sharp exhale was a wonderful reward, _‘-makes me just as hard, all over again._ ’

Charles just murmured something indecipherable and the kiss in the afterglow would be a perfect ending of this thrilling momentum, but a loud _–bam!-_ on the table made them jump out of their skin. And they barely had enough time to cover up the evidence of their pastime – a jacket over Erik’s stained pants and handkerchief to swiftly clean Charles’ hand- before Sean run up to them to recover the ball.

He left moments later, not suspecting anything wrong. As he returned to the others, both Charles and Erik exchanged glances and a quick kiss, smiling against each other lips, feeling pretty much like teenagers -glad that they weren’t busted.


End file.
